Night Talks
by Wondermoon
Summary: A bit of fluff from my favorite couple, Bruce and Diana have a little conversation about the future. BMWW.


Sweaty bodies after sexual activity huddled under a blanket and on a couch, a fire blazing the only light of the dark living. Tangled legs and faces facing each other, enjoying a comforting silence. Suddenly Bruce's face seems to light up more than usual after sex, a half smile reaching his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Diana asks, returning the smile. Bruce avoids her gaze by lowering his to their interlocked hands in a strange position.

"Nothing" replies Bruce.

"You are smiling Bruce" says Diana laughing with obviousness. "You never smile."

"Sure" and Bruce can not help but smile again.

"Though I love it when you do it, you're scaring me."

"It's nothing"

"Again that smile, go on, tell me what happens in that head of yours."

"Leave it alone, Diana, it's stupid," Bruce responds a little brusquely, moving to accommodate his body somewhat numb from being in the same position to long. Diana follows his movements and everything returns to comfort. Until Diana opens her mouth again.

"And now you are brooding, are you really going to leave me waiting for your answer?"

"Just leave it" Bruce sighs, knowing how stubborn his princess could be sometimes.

"Should I get it out of you?" She murmurs seductively, her face lighting up with a spark of mischief. Soon Bruce finds himself trapped between the beautiful body of the woman in front of him and the couch, the blanket entangled between them strangely. And he can not help but smile, to seduce her and because at her side something inside him feels strangely good when they are together.

"You could try it, but without much success, I have known worse tortures" he responds to her provocation, returning the whole of her gaze, deeply blue and hypnotizing.

"Stubborn man" Diana smiles and joins their mouths in a sweet kiss. Then she wraps his broad back with her arms and they stay like that, embraced in the silence of a mansion in sleep.

"I love this" Diana sighs against his chest with her tone of voice so sweet, displaying great joy. "I love you" she whispers very low, as if she does not want to be heard. Bruce's heart skips a beat.

"Damn it" Bruce murmurs. Diana, a little afraid of having altered him with her words, raises her head to look at him ready to apologize for any discomfort caused but relaxes to see that damn smile again.

"If you do not tell me what's inside that head right now I'm going to hit you" she threats still something tense.

"It's ridiculous…" Bruce tries to excuse himself.

"Just say it."

"Alright, I was thinking …" Bruce hesitates a little before the intense look of his lover "That we should get married."

"Excuse me?" Diana asks completely shocked, her face showing how surprised she is.

"I told you it was stupid" Bruce responds, sighing, diverting his gaze to the fire in the fireplace, rubbing his face with one hand and regretting having said something.

"Bruce ..." Diana whispers to get his attention. "Bruce look at me" demands this time. As he refuses, Diana is forced to take his chin and straighten his face. Their eyes meet immediately and Diana knows that she does not have much time before Bruce decides to close himself up again and regret let such a statement slip away from his mouth.

"It's not stupid Bruce, you've only taken me by surprise, a big surprise" Diana confesses, her heart starting to beat ridiculously fast once she begins to understand her lover's proposal, her body emanating heat from the depth of her stomach making her sweat a little.

"You're not the only one" Bruce replies, staring at her, analyzing every little reaction in her beautiful features. Bruce knew that Diana would fight with this proposition, it was not in her blood or Amazonian culture the custom of liaison such as marriage, as far as she was concerned the love of one person for the other was more than enough to demonstrate the union and the commitment of a couple. The marriage was a silly custom of the Man's World that united two people to be together for a piece of paper, conditioning that union with endless rules imposed by society.

He only hoped that Diana would find a subtle way to decline the proposal.

"I think we should" Diana says suddenly, her eyes wide open at the surprise of her decision. Bruce tries not to match her expression, though failing miserably.

"What?" He asks cautiously.

"I think we should get married" Diana stares as she gets up from Bruce's body to sit in front of him. And he looks at her, he looks at her so intensely and a smile comes up little by little until it reaches his eyes.

"I did not believe that you over all people believed in marriage" refutes Bruce.

"Why not, Bruce? I love you and if this is the way to show the Man's World my adoration for you, then let's do it."

"Really?" He asks, still doubting the veracity of the moment, his body tense in anticipation.

"Really" Diana answers more confidently than ever, her eyes shining with emotion.

"Then let's do it" Bruce confirms and in a blurry moment he finds himself trapped against the couch, his beautiful lover kissing him with ferocity for the emotion of the moment, their bodies entangled with need to be as close to each other as possible.

"This is crazy" Bruce gasps, breaking the kiss for air. "Alfred is going to be flying over the clouds" he says and laughs.

"I do not think he'll the only one" Diana replies, laughing too, thinking of Kal and Louis, all her friends in the League, Bruce's children, the whole world ...

"I love you" whispers Diana.

"And I" Bruce replies, stealing another kiss from her sweet lips, over and over again.


End file.
